En busca de Harry
by Menlis
Summary: Harry venció a voldemort trayendo la paz que el mundo mágico buscaba ¿Pero que fue de este héroe que dio todo de si para salvar a todos los magos aun a costa de arriesgar su vida? ¿Que hará draco cuando sea el que tenga que dar respuesta a esa pregunta?
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que os guste esta nueva historia. Habrá mucho romance y mucho lemon

**Resumen:**Harry venció a voldemort trayendo la paz que el mundo mágico buscaba ¿Pero que fue de este héroe que dio todo de si para salvar a todos los magos aun a costa de arriesgar su vida? Es lo que muchos se preguntan sea por curiosidad, morbo o verdadero interés. Para draco malfoy la respuesta a ese enigma no es algo que le quite el sueño, siendo que a penas le ha dedicado un pensamiento al héroe en los últimos años, demasiado enfrascado en la reconstrucción de su propia vida. Pero todo cambiara cuando le encasqueten a el la misión de hallar esa misma respuesta. Las circunstancias le obligarán a encontrar al sobreviviente de la maldición asesina para convencerlo de regresar al mundo mágico para que vuelva a luchar contra una nueva amenaza. Fastidiado y ya teniendo sus propios problemas para tener que encargarse justamente de eso, hará lo posible por terminar cuanto antes, sin imaginar que encontrar a harry potter puede que sea la solución a todos sus problemas. Aunque primero deberá desentrañar el misterio de la partida y de la hora mueva vida del ahora llamado Harold Evans 

* * *

><p>Silencio. Imponente silencio era lo que se deslucía en el aula de pociones acompañado por el rito crepitante de los calderos burbujeantes. No había indicios de que alguien lo suficientemente osado levantara la mirada de su trabajo, nadie querría atraer la furia fría de su arisco profesor. Gryffindors y Slytherins por igual mantenían el perfil bajo, convirtiendo a la clase en la mas tranquila de todo el colegio. Todo gracias a la sola presencia de la figura del educador el cual se encontraba totalmente enfrascado en corregir un pergamino, una persona que con una sola palabra podía hacerte sentir como la peor escoria que el mundo había visto nacer, ni hablar de sus miradas que parecían querer quitarte todo el calor corporal hasta dejarte mas helado que un cubito de hielo. Era alguien de quien desde luego no querías tener su atención.<p>

Aun así siempre hay algunos lo suficientemente valientes para poner aprueba los limites de su estupidez. En los puestos mas alejados del profesor, un chico sonreía malicioso muy pendiente de que nadie se fijara en el

-Eh… ¿estáis listos?- susurró apenas moviendo los labios, sus otros tres compañeros al estar cerca lo entendieron

-¿Estas seguro de que no se dará cuenta?- farfulló el menos convencido. Los 4 mantenían una mirada disimulada en su profesor pendientes de cualquier movimiento repentino que les indicara que les prestaba atención

-¡Relájate! ¡No ves que de un tiempo para acá es siempre lo mismo! Llega, nos da instrucciones y se evade del mundo leyendo esos estúpidos pergaminos - sonriendo con picardía - ¡Podría aparecer voldemort y aun así no se le movería ni un pelo!

El profesor, ignorante del escrutinio de cuatro de sus alumnos, leía muy concentrando viejas anotaciones, subrayando lo mas relevante y tachando otras de menor importancia. Aquella tarea que se había auto impuesto desde hacia tres meses le estaban pasando factura. Se sentía agotado y sin ánimos por los pocos resultados obtenidos a pesar de dedicarle cada segundo del su tiempo. Pero no podía abandonar, le era impensable siquiera la idea de rendirse. Daba igual el tiempo que le llevara pero el fracaso no seria una opción, en esto no

-¡Es la hora!- informó el que primeramente había hablado que al parecer había tomado el papel de líder

-¡Esas serpientes aprenderán a no meterse con nosotros!- susurró emocionado uno de ellos, sonriendo satisfecho igual que sus compañeros

-Si- musitó el líder susurrando un ligero _wingardium leviosa _en un ingrediente en mal estado que previamente habían preparado. La oscuridad del lugar impidió a su victima prever sobre lo que estaba por pasar hasta que fue demasiado tarde. De repente su caldero empezó a burbujear sin ninguna explicación, y justo antes de que pudiera dar la voz de alarma, sorpresivamente su caldero se vació. Conmocionado alzó la mirada. Deseó que el caldero hubiera explotado, mandándolo en estado grave a la enfermería. Los fríos ojos de su profesor lo miraban heladamente con su varita levemente levantada, haciéndole saber quien era el autor del desvanecimiento de su fallida poción. Tragó duro sintiendo que era su fin

-¡Señor Berman!- los cuatros que se sentían profundadamente satisfechos se tensaron

-¿Si señor?- vaciló la voz del que había dirigido toda la operación

-¡Usted y su banda de inadaptados están castigados dos semanas!- su voz dura pero a la vez melodiosa logró que el corazón de toda la clase sufriera un golpeteo nervioso. El profesor previendo la futura protesta expuso con voz extremadamente severa - No tengo ganas de discutir lo que usted perfectamente sabe que ha hecho pero si insiste- su mirada se volvió amenazadora- le aseguro que preferirá la expulsión a su próximo castigo

Tragando duro y sintiéndose profundamente intimidados, el grupo bajó la mirada a su mesa para no despegarla el resto de la clase

-¡Ah y … 50 punto menos por cada uno!- agregó, antes de volver a sus asuntos para indignación de los gryffindors. Pero claro ningún león era lo suficientemente valiente para protestar

El chico, al que el caldero estuvo a punto de causarle un infarto, suspiró aliviado sin prestar ninguna importancia al hecho de tener que volver a comenzar su poción. Prefería eso e incluso sacar un troll como nota por no entregarla. Todo era preferible a sufrir una de las miradas del pocionista

El profesor sonrió para si, detallando que ni una mísera protesta salió de sus alumnos. Interiormente satisfecho dio gracias a ese divino placer que era ser el profesor mas temido del colegio "_¡Gracias por todo padrino!" _pensó Draco Malfoy profesor de pociones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

/&&&&&&&&&&&/

Una mujer castaña con el pelo revuelto, vestida con un traje de colorares grises que le daba un aspecto serio y formal, caminaba con expresión nerviosa por los pasillos del colegio. Había ido con una única meta y no se marcharía hasta lograrla. De ello dependían muchas cosas y no podía permitirse flaquear en ningún momento. Dobló la esquina encontrando a quien buscaba. Lo llamó aprovechando que no había ningún alumno -¡Malfoy!

El rubio detuvo sus pasos sabiendo ya de quien se trataba y lamentablemente también para que lo buscaba -Granger- saludó formalmente una vez estuvo a su lado

-¡Weasley!- corrigió automática -¿Leíste la carta?- idiendo al grano

-En primera **Granger**- recalcó- yo te digo como quiera. En segundo- dándole una mirada afilada - ¡obviamente es no!- exclamó retomando su camino

Hermione parpadeó, quedándose paralizada por un momento. Se sintió aturdida por la pronta negativa. La esperaba, aunque no tan directa. Mas tratándose de quien era tendría que haberlo esperado. Recomponiéndose, se apresuró a interponerse en su camino. El rubio le envió una mirada molesta sin amedrentarla para nada. El asunto era demasiado importante para retroceder

-Malfoy ¿es que no entiendes lo que está en juego?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por que yo? - soltó fastidiado por tanta insistencia

-Porque eres el único con posibilidades de conseguirlo- afirmó como una sentencia

-¡Por favor!- bufó cruzándose de brazos - ¡Hasta una banshee tendría mas posibilidades que yo!- la miró por un momento fijándose en su expresión molesta debido a su negativa. Sonrió para sus adentros por esto, cuando se le vino una duda a la cabeza - A todas estas ¿que le pasó a potter? ¿Por que desapareció así?

-¡Eso no es algo que necesites saber!- expreso con frialdad

-¡No, claro! ¿para que necesitaría yo esa infamación?- siseo sarcástico -Tú y tu estúpida orden de pajarracos me están pidiendo que me lance a una encrucijada en busca del perdido potter, para convencerlo de que se vuelva a poner la armadura y se enfrente a la nueva amenaza. Del potter del cual debo añadir no se sabe nada desde meses después de que venciera al señor tenebroso

-No queremos que luche solo que regrese- corrigió tensa

-¡Claro!- sonrisa cínica- ¡para que una vez aquí cuando vea lo que pasa su altruista corazón lo obligue a salvar el culo una vez mas a la comunidad mágica!

- No importa lo que pienses malfoy. Solo tienes que traerlo

-¿Y porque lo haría?

-Lo debes. Después de todo fue gracias a su testimonio que no estas pudriéndote en azkaban- le recordó con un tono de superioridad

-¡Testimonio que si no mal recuerdo fue motivos de peleas bastante agresivas entre ustedes ¿no?- le sonrío con burla - ¿Sabes? Es increíble a lo que ha llegado el trío dorado. Uno desaparecido y los otros convertidos en las marionetas de todo lo que odiaron en un principio- escupió mostrando una mueca de repulsión. La hipocresía que se gastaban eso gryffindors era increíble. Disfrazaban su actos de egoísmo y maldad a través de buenas acciones.

-¡No sabes de que hablas!- con voz dura - ¡No eres nadie para juzgarme, menos siendo quien eres!

-Siendo así no me interesa- la fulminó con la mirada captando el insulto en aquellas palabras - ¡Búsquense a otro para ponerle de nuevo la correa a potter!- dándose la vuelta

-Si lo logras el ministerio dejará en libertad a Lucius- esa simple frase dejo congelado el cuerpo de draco. Con una fiera mirada avanzó hacia la castaña la cual retrocedió asustada. El rubio la agarró de la ropa con brusquedad atrayéndola hacia él

-¡No te atrevas a jugar con la libertada de mi padre Granger!

-¡No - es -un- juego!- farfulló casi sin poder hablar debido al fuerte agarre- todo se hará bajo una promesa inquebrantable

El rubio la soltó como si quemara viéndola con asco. Era increíble como esas personas que se hacían llamar los buenos, recurrían a la artimañas mas sucias para salirse con la suya, jugando con las debilidades ajenas para manejar las situaciones a su antojo

-¿Quien hará el juramento?- volviendo a su pose de fría indiferencia

-El ministro- contestó con voz ahogada, aunque sintiéndose triunfal, sabia que con esa jugada tenían a malfoy en su poder

El rubio ni se lo pensó, lamentablemente no tenia esa posibilidad. No cuando la única salvación de sus padres estaba en juego -¡Acepto!- siseó resignado sin tener ni idea del cambio que esa decisión traería a su vida

* * *

><p>¿Alguna duda o sugerencia? Espero sus comentarios a ver si os ha gustado. Os sorprenderá bastante cuando sepáis cuales son los "problemas" que tiene draco jeje<p>

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo que esta cargado de cosas

Gracias a todos los que me habéis leído, espero que este capitulo también os guste

* * *

><p><em>Unos meses después <em>

-¿Donde estamos?- se interesó un dormido mas que despierto rubio mirando con reproche a su progenitor. El había estado durmiendo cómodamente en su reconfortable cama hasta hace unos minutos, cuando de improviso su padre le había arrancado las sabanas, levantándolo con brusquedad, con un pase de varita cambiado su piyama por ropa muggle para a continuación aparecerlos a ambos vete a saber donde

-En Storwind

-¡Ya! ¿Y puedes explicarme que hacemos en un pueblo muggle?- bostezando - ¿y sobre todo a esta hora de la mañana?

-Estamos aquí porque Potter lo está - eso logro despertar completamente a Scorpius

-¿Lo encontraste?- preguntó incrédulo

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? - sonrió Draco con una mirada arrogante- Ahora se hace llamar Harold Evans pero no hay ninguna duda de que es el- explicó con expresión satisfecha

-¡Bueno, pero eso responde a porque estas tu aquí pero no porque lo estoy yo!- cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido

-Pues veras hijo, con tan poco tiempo solo he podido elaborar un plan lo suficientemente sólido para que tenga posibilidades de salir bien- alzando un dedo - y es infiltrarse poco a poco en su vida. Tengo todo planeado. He alquilado un apartamento y le he hecho algunas modificaciones ¡Estaremos como en casa! ¡Además que con tu ayuda resolveremos esto rápidamente!

-¿Como?- pregunto entornando la mirada con suspicacia

-Te inscribirás en el colegio donde extrañamente potter se muestra muy seguido ¡Tiene alguna relación con la nueva vida del héroe y tu deberás descubrir cual es!

-¿Idiendo a un colegio de muggles?- mostrando una expresión incrédula

-Has aprendido todo sobre ellos, te desenvolverás muy bien- moviendo una mano, restándole importancia

-¡Esa no es la cuestión!- mirándolo ceñudo- ¡Papa no te entiendo! ¿Desde cuando haces lo que te dice el ministerio? ¿Por que tienes que ser tu? ¿Por que no envían a otro? ¡Es mas, ¿por que simplemente no dejan a Harry Pottar en paz ? Si no ha vuelto es por algo ¿Por que tienen que obligarle a volver y encima implicarnos a nosotros?- preguntó contrariado expresando todas su dudas

-Scorpius- dijo Draco con extremada seriedad, sujetándolo de los hombros- sabes que tu abuela se está dejando morir- mostró una mirada dolorosa -Ya no aguanta la soledad que ha estado viviendo, menos sabiendo que la condena es eterna. Pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad de ayudarla y esa es liberar a tu abuelo. Recuperaremos la familia que nos arrebataron y cuando estemos todo juntos por fin, desapareceremos de la comunidad mágica de Londres ¡Nadie volverá a herir a un malfoy!- con expresión decidida y vehemente - ¡No mas ministerio, no mas orden, no mas señores oscuros, ni injurias, ni culpas ni acusaciones, ni malas caras, ni maltratos! ¡Enviaremos todo al demonio y empezaremos de nuevo! ¡Donde nadie crea tener motivos para mirarnos por encima del hombro!- declaró con fiereza soltándolo

-¡Esta bien!- suspiró rindiéndose. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta con todo lo que su padre había dicho. Tenia razón. Su familia había sufrido ya demasiado, era hora de empezar a reajustar la balanza - ¿Y que se supone que harás tu?

-Yo me le acercaré directamente- esbozando una sonrisa prepotente -¡Y utilizaré mis encantos para entablar una relación cordial!- pasándose la mano por el cabello de forma seductora

-¡Claro!- le dio a su padre una mirada escéptica -Sigo sin entender como haremos para que vuelva- cruzándose de brazos

-Sencillo. Le iremos dando pequeños detalles del nuevo mal que hay en el mundo mágico. La noticia de que vidas inocentes están en peligro junto a su complejo de héroe trágico harán el resto- con expresión triunfante

-¡O sea, básicamente el plan es manipularlo haciéndole chantaje emocional!

-¡Con sutileza!- especificó

-¡Bien!- aceptó conforme - ¡Pero si sale mal, me lavo las manos, es contra al que venció a vodemort con quien no enfrentamos!

-Scorpius ¿que te he dicho de tus frases muggles?- le reprochó con una mueca fastidiada

-¡Perdón, se me olvidó!- esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. Suspiró mentalmente siendo guiado por su padre hacia el lugar donde tendría que fingir ser un alumno muggle común y corriente. El mayor le iba terminando de explicar sus planes en voz baja asegurándole que todo estaba perfectamente pensado. Así que a Scorpius no le quedó mas que relajarse y confiar en su padre. Después de todo su progenitor era un digno representante de su casa con una astucia que superaba a la de su abuelo. Lo que este no sabia es que todo plan que Draco tramaba que involucrara a potter siempre acababa saliéndole al revés

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Scorpius entró al aula correspondiente, sentándose en uno de los pupitres vacíos del fondo. Miró a su alrededor con resignación. La actitud tan infantil e insoportable que demostraban sus compañeros ya le aseguraba que definitivamente no se llevaría bien con ninguno. Puede que tuvieran la misma edad pero desde luego no la madures. El, como todo heredero sangre pura que se precie, había desarrollado su inteligencia y astucia desde muy pequeño, todo incentivado por su padre que se había asegurado de que tuviera la suficiente capacidad para protegerse a si mismo de cualquier peligro

Apoyó su cabeza en su mano desganado, oyendo el griterío de fondo. Le resultaba irreal ver a todos esos niños gritones y molestos comportarse de una manera tan despreocupada, jugando como si no tuvieran mayor preocupación que divertirse. No sabia si alguna vez había tenido esa inocencia que impedía ver los problemas que te rodeaban . Después de todo no había sido un niño normal. Las circunstancias del nuevo régimen no le habían permitido serlo igual que en su momento a su padre. Cada uno había nacido con el estigma de ser un sangre pura y a cada uno de ellos, por motivos diferentes, no le habían permitido olvidarlo. A su padre por que tenia que ser el perfecto heredero y a el por ser solo un paria heredero de un apellido manchado de sangre

-¡Tsk!- miró molesto el pequeño avión de papel que había chocado en su hombro , uno de los tantos que volaban pro el salón como mosquitos.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- se giró dispuesto a maldecir contra quien sea que hubiera osado molestarle quedándose paralizado al encontrarse con los ojos mas verdes y brillantes que había visto nunca -¿Eres nuevo verdad?- pregunto amigable con una voz dulce y melodiosa, dejando al rubio medio hipnotizado. Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, recuperando la compostura

-Lo soy- confirmó con voz fría dándose una patada mentalmente. Definitivamente no le sentaba nada bien madrugar

-¡Que bien! ¡Hace tiempo que no venia un nuevo alumno!- sonrió entusiasmado dando pequeños saltitos -¿De donde eres? ¿Porque entraste tan tarde en el semestre? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Que es lo que te gusta?- Scorpius parpadeó mareado intentando seguir el orden de las preguntas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza masajeándose las sienes, sentía que le iba a dar una jaqueca como continuara escuchándole -¿Como era tu antiguo colegio? ¿Tenias muchos amigos? Te…?

-¡Basta! ¡Qué molesto! - resopló fastidiado interrumpiendo la diatriba de preguntas por fin - ¡Ninguna de esas repuestas son de tu incumbencia!- masculló irritado - ¡Por merlín, que pareces un loro!- exclamó sin darse cuenta del error

-¡Jejeje lo siento!- sobandose la cabeza y sacando la lengua en un gesto infantil, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. Miró la mueca que hacía su nuevo compañero ante sus palabras, encontrándola graciosa. Todo en él, le resultaba fascinante, desde su cabello tan rubio y fino como el una muñeca hasta su expresión altiva y arrogante, igual que esos ojos tan grises y profundos como el color de una poderosa tormenta. Ese chico le llamaba poderosamente la atención, que al igual que su papa tenían también la costumbre de decir esas extrañas palabras como merlín -¡Es que hablo mucho cuando me emociono!

-¡Pues entonces vete a emocionarte a otra parte!- gruñó exasperado

-¡No quiero! ¡Me gusta estar contigo!- declaró contento a pesar de apenas y era un par de minutos los que lo conocía -¿Como te llamas?

Scorpius bufó por la bajo intentando no perder la paciencia. Estudió al otro con una mirada molesta. A parte de esos ojos que le habían llamado tanto la atención, el niño no tenía ninguna otra cosa destacable. Era un chiquillo canijo y escuálido con el pelo moreno y tan revuelto como un nido de pájaros. Sin duda un muggle simplón donde los hay y molesto como ningún otro

-Scorpius- contesto a regañadientes

-¡Que nombre tan mono!

-¿Mono?- con un tick en el ojo, refrenando sus instintos homicidas

-¡Yo me llamo Albus encantado!- se presentó súper feliz

-¡No me interesa!- bufo conteniendo las ganas de cometer un asesinato. Su familia ya tenia demasiados problemas para que el también fuera a Azkaban por culpa de un descerebrado y fastidioso muggle

-¡Como eres nuevo seremos amigos!- siguió sin hacer caso a lo dicho por scorpius - ¡Así no estarás solo en un lugar desconocido!- sonrió con verdadera alegría acomodándose en la mesa a su lado, siendo al parecer inmune a al mirada asesina y fulminante de su nuevo amigo -¡Ya veras que nos las pasaremos en grande!- dijo de ultimo prestando ahora atención al profesor que acababa de entrar

Scorpius también miró al frente con tal expresión asesina que el educador retrocedió un paso asustado antes de tartamudear por lo bajo una bienvenida al nuevo alumno y pasar rápidamente a dar la lección, mientas a su lado albus continuaba sonriendo feliz de la vida, haciéndole comentarios en voz baja al rubio de vez en cuando, demostrando que el pobre definitivamente no tenia instinto de supervivencia

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6/

Draco caminaba dirigiéndose a su destino, pensando en lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo. A pesar del poco tiempo que le había dado para asimilarlo, Scorpius se había mantenido firme, dispuesto a llevar a cabo la empresa que le había encargado. Y estaba bastante seguro de que lo lograría ¡Para algo era su hijo!

Desde que este apenas podía decir dos palabras había empezado a transmitirle todo los conocimientos que pudiera aprender. Todo había sido muy duro. A la edad de 19 años se había visto con un bebe y una madre cuya salud metal oscilaba en un abismo ¡Pero claro que no se iba a dejar vencer! Scorpius fue su alegría y su cosuelo. Había criado a ese niño como su mayor tesoro, a pesar de que su educación con él, fue incluso mas dura de la que Lucius jamás le hubo dado ¡Pero todo había sido en base a protegerlo! El mundo mágico a pesar de la derrota de voldemort no había mejorado nada, sino todo lo contrario. El no quería que a su hijo le pasara nada, por eso desde temprana edad se había encargado de darle las armas esenciales para su supervivencia

A pesar de ello, el y su hijo se habían unido como nunca lo hicieron lucius y el. Ambos se convirtieron en la piedra a la que agarrase para no caer en el abismo. Los Malfoys ahora solo eran sinónimo de burla, de desahogo para las frustración del los magos mediocres. A pesar de haberse librado de Azkaban el resto de los magos no había permitido que olvidara, igual que a su hijo. La venganza y la justicia eran términos que el bien utilizaba a su completa conveniencia escudándose en que lo hacían por mantener la paz del mundo mágico

Muchas veces se encontraba deseando que voldemort al final hubiera logrado su objetivo. Puede que fuera un psicópata con aires de grandeza y con un serio fetiche con la inmortalidad, pero la verdad es que lo que predicaba era la pura verdad. Los hijos de muggles estaban infectado la sociedad con sus ideas intolerantes y cada vez era peor. Parecían una plaga haciéndole perder el poder a los sangre pura hasta dejarlos en nada, predicando la homofobia y el rasismo contra las criaturas que eran diferentes, denigrando a los que mostraban tener mas magia por considerarlos peligrosos. Ahora el ministerio era una logia dedicada únicamente a evitar que los magos fueran demasiado poderosos so pena de poder acabar en Azkaban ¡Eso si, todo disfrazado de mentiras y buenas intenciones como hipocresía que era el sistema! ¡Y ahora al parecer había surgido lo que tanto se habían esforzado por erradicar! ¡Un mago lo suficientemente poderoso para ser un peligro! Desde la sombras un nuevo lord oscuro se estaba alzando para volver a sumir al mundo mágico en una nueva era de oscuridad. Aunque sinceramente el todavía no tenia claro quien de los dos era el malo de la historia

Después de dar varias vueltas, por fin llegó al lugar que buscaba. Según había averiguado era una cochera donde los muggles arreglaban esas maquinas en las que se desplazaban tan incautamente. Y donde al parecer trabaja el buscado Potter.

No había podido aguantar la ganas de acudir a su encuentro. Una fuerza superior a el le hacia necesario saber que había sido del héroe mágico. La verdad es que desde que todo eso había empezado, no había podido apartar de su mente el tema potter, encontrándose pensando en él continuamente, y eso lo estaba desesperando. Necesitaba librarse de esos molestos pensamientos sobre potter de una vez

Un muggle robusto y lleno de grasa se le acercó al verlo. Draco chistó la lengua conteniendo una mueca asqueada ¡Esos muggles no tenían ningún sentido de lo que era la higiene personal! Decidió hablar antes de que al hombre se le ocurriere ofrecerle la mano - Buenas, estoy buscando a Harold Evans- su voz sonó seria y arrogante, el tono característico de un malfoy

El hombre lo repasó con la mirada, contendiendo su sorpresa. De lo que llevaba trabajando ahí ningún conocido había ido a ver a ese chico -¡Evans!- llamó con un grito, para el disgusto de los delicados oídos del rubio. El mencionado, que justo acaba de terminar su turno, se acercó a su jefe -¡Te buscan!- señalando hacia afuera

Harry solo vio una persona de espaldas con el cabello rubio. Se le acercó con precaución e incertidumbre -¿Quién …?

-¡Tanto timple sin verte, Potter!- saludó de improviso Draco volteándose, sorprendiendo enormemente al moreno que lo miró de hito en hito

-¡Malfoy!- pronunció el nombre como si fuera una maldición

-¡Bonito lugar!- expresó con expresión entre burlona e irónica -¡Aunque quien esperaba que el héroe mágico acabara arreglando coches muggles! ¡Si llego a tener problemas con el mío te lo traeré para que lo arregles!- con tono extremadamente burlón

-¡No se que te tengo que arreglar Malfoy al menos que sea la cara!

-¡Uuu Potter, veo que no pierdes el encanto!

-¿Que haces aquí?- se exasperó harry, asesinándolo con la mirada

-¡Pues dar un hermoso paseo en este pintoresco pueblo! ¡Lo ofertan mucho en las guías turísticas de magos!

-¡Oh, entonces no seré yo quien te interrumpa ese paseo! -ironizó dándose la vuelta

-¡No te preocupes tanto Potter!- le interceptó pasándole el brazo por los hombros, arrastrándolo hacia la entrada de un pequeño parque- ¡Puedo perder un poco de mi tiempo contigo! Te invito a una de esas bebidas tan estrafalarias de muggles

Harry se estaba dejando llevar debido a la sorpresa ¡Es que … Malfoy! Todavía no había podido asimilarlo. Definitivamente las moiras tenían un sentido del humor bastante retorcido. Después de tantos años y su primer contacto con el mundo mágico era Malfoy ¡Alguien tenia que estar pasándolo muy bien a su costa!

Se detuvo desasiéndose del brazo y mirándolo como si todavía no lo creyera - ¿Malfoy… se puede saber que dices?

-¡Vamos! ¡Es solo una bebida entre viejos amigos!

-¡Amigos!- repitió con sequedad

-¡Bueno, enemigos que es algo mas importante!- sonrió con falsa dulzura, agarrándolo del brazo. El moreno se soltó bruscamente retrocediendo un paso -¡Potter por merlín! ¡Que solo vamos a tomar algo no a cruciar ancianitas!- poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Ya- suspiró metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos -Dime una razón por la que tenga que aceptar

-¡Que me complacería enormemente!- sonrío encantadoramente

Harry alzó una ceja para después continuar con su camino pretendiendo no haber tenido nunca ese tan surrealista encuentro

Draco veía como su objetivo se alejaba tranquilamente. Sonrió con suficiencia. Puede que Harry Potter fuera el todopoderoso niño-que-vivio-para-vencer. Pero él no se había enfrentado nunca a un Malfoy en todo su potencial

-Aunque bueno si tienes miedo… - insinuó con expresión prepotente logrando que el moreno se detuviera

-¿¡Que!- soltó indignado volteándose y fulminándolo con la mirada

-¡Bueno, solo digo!- se encogió de hombros con sonrisa inocente

-Malfoy ¿que planeas?- preguntó dudoso con los nervios ya exasperados

-¡Nada!- poniendo una expresión de no haber roto nunca un plato - ¡Solo quiero rememorar con un antiguo compañero los viejos tempos! ¡Hablar del mundo mágico y que ha sido de el y todo eso!- dijo viendo de pronto como Potter empalidecía

-Mira malfoy- masculló el moreno dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso - ¡No se porque en verdad estas aquí ni me interesa! ¡Solo te pido por favor que te alejes de mi!- pidió con un leve tono angustiado, que a oídos de cualquier otro hubiera pasado desapercibido, que logró que Draco se pusiera serio

-¿Potter que…?- consternado

-¡Evans!- le interrumpió con voz estridente -¡Ahora me llamo Harold Evans!- susurró bajando la cabeza.

-¿… que te pasó?- acabó, mirándolo detenidamente El moreno cerró los ojos, encogiéndose sobre si mismo. Su apariencia se veía tan frágil, tan enteramente vulnerable que hizo que algo se removiera en su interior ¡El no esperaba hallar a su némesis de la escuela de esa forma! ¿Que le había pasado? Ni la expresión asustada ni la mirada vacía y sin briíllo cuadraban para nada con el chico que osó enfrentarse, y para mas mérito, derrotar al señor tenebroso. Esa persona parada frente a el simplemente no parecía ser… Harry Potter

-Que al final perdí- musitó este para después salir corriendo intentando inútilmente huir de sus demonios internos, dejando a un rubio totalmente descolocado ¿Pero que en el nombre de Morgana le había ocurrido a Harry Potter?

Puede que para cualquiera pasara desapercibido, pero el después de todo, había estado enfrentándose a esa mirada verde durante 7 años, desentrañando todos su secretos. Ahora la soledad, el dolor y el vacío era lo único que reflejaban esos ojos. No entendía bien que le había pasado al héroe, quizás ni quisiera saberlo, pero lo que estaba claro era que el matar al seño tenebroso no le había proporcionado paz alguna al chico dorado sino todo lo contrario. Quizás fue en verdad cuando había empezado su autentica pesadilla

Entornó la mirada, su vista sin apartarse del lugar en el que hace unos segundos había estado el moreno. Se decidió. Haría un reajuste al plan original y en vez de acercarse a el con noticias del mundo mágico haría todo lo contrario. Fingiría que junto a su hijo se había marchado de la comunidad mágica no queriendo volver nunca mas a ella. Se mordió el labio. Incluso podría intentar desentrañar el enigma en que se había convertido su némesis. Sonrió decidido. Si, eso era lo mejor. El había conocido como nadie el interior del salvador, incluso mas que las alimañas de sus amigos. Por ello sabía que la única manera de ganarse la confianza de Potter era demostrando que ya no tenia nada que ver con el mundo que había destruido su alma

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

Sonó la campana que marcaba el fin de las clases y un morenito salió por las puertas junto a toda la avalancha de alumnos, arrastrando de la mano a un rubio con cara de malas pulgas. Aquel niño se le había pegado como lapa fastidiándolo y poniendo a prueba su paciencia y cordura. Era la cosa mas molesta y chillona que había conocido nunca. Su padre iba a tener que recompensarlo bastante por hacerle pasar por ese calvario

-¡Vamos scorp, que quiero presentarte a mi papa!- decía el morenito que exudaba entusiasmo por cada poro, sin hacer aparente caso a la mirada asesina del rubio

-¿Y por que se supone que tengo que conocerlo?- refunfuñó molesto para si el rubio, aun así dejándose arrastrar. Miró hacia al frente parándose de pronto, haciendo que Abus también se detuviera y lo mirara interrogante ¡No podía ser! ¡Era el! ¡Estaba seguro! ¡Esa cicatriz en la frente lo confirmaba! ¡Aquel hombre que acababa de llegar era Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico! Albus siguió el rumbo de la mirada de su nuevo amigo sonriendo a continuación

-¡Papa! - gritó albus feliz corriendo a su encuentro

-¡¿PAPA?- exclamaron Scorpius y Draco, que justo acababa de llegar también desde el lado contrario, con voz atónita. Ambos los miraron impresionados notando el parecido

Harry volteó encontrándose con Malfoy y otra versión mas joven del mismo. Abrazó a Albus protectoramente escondiéndolo en su pecho - ¿¡Que haces aquí!- preguntó con tono rabioso y desafiante, pero en el que, para sorpresa de draco, también pudo distinguir un tinte de miedo

"_¿Que demonios…?" _pensó Draco para si

* * *

><p>¿Alguna duda, sugerencia o queja? Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capitulo<p>

Por cierto aquellos que me siguen en mi historia** los feos no van al cielo**y no se hayan dado cuenta, ya he subido el capitulo 8

¡Hasta el siguiente!


End file.
